gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Krane Vi Creuset (RDS)
Krane Vi Creuset, based off the Gundam Seed Fanfiction Character: Krane Hibiki, is a son of Rau Le Creuset and revealed to be the present successor to the Newtype Royal Family in the Rise of Darkness Series. Personality and traits Krane's personality is described as friendly but cold despite the flare he has for a Newtype Empire in the future, he is described by Than as an "Event Horizon", where Light inside him or past him are blocked by impassable Darkness as seen often with a Black Hole making the light nothing more than food for its growing power - he is the Darkest Darkness. He also knows how to enforce his will in the current day, a rare virtue in the world today, it is said that if he wished it he could force the entire Earth Sphere to bow to that will. Physical Appearance Ever since Krane became an Ace and a high ranked member of the PLANTs Political and Military Regime he was allowed a personal outfit, Krane’s shoes are White Leather while his pants were black leather except for the crotch area which held white leather instead and a red leather belt was also there for little more than appearance, Krane’s shirt meanwhile looks like leather body armour that cut off at the armpit. Krane also has two upper arm bracelets made of rare Ebony Gold and an necklace with an a Kite shaped Amethyst at the end that Keran Lai Creuset had given him, on Krane’s left wrist there was a watch while on Krane’s right lower arm there was instead a Black Leather arm warmer. Biography Powers and Skills Powers As a Newtype with pure Newtype Royal Genetics and the oldest Newtype royal in all of their society, Krane is one of if not the most powerful Newtype in the last 200 Years and his "supernatural" powers have come to have Naturals claim him as the Devil, he can use his powers to control people or even kill them. Skills *'Telepathy' - Like with all Newtypes, especially controlled by those whom are of a powerful bloodline and are trained in being what they are, Krane can telepathically communicate with other Newtypes over limitless distances. **'Telepathic Justice' - As a Newtype Royal, Krane can tell telepathically when someone is lying or a traitor. *'Telekinesis' - Krane seems capable of using Telekinesis, he usually uses this as a punishment, choking or killing a person with it. *'Overdrive Interface' - Krane can use his brainwaves to read the mines of people and control them, likewise he can act as a Biological Computer Console where he can gain information from technology remotely or hack into a computer, using mind without the touch of a button. *'Newtype Senses' - Krane has incredible Senses, able to mentally grudge the movements of his enemies, when from space he can predict the movements of entire armies with ease. **'Newtype Danger Sense' - Like all Newtypes, Krane can sense the dangers arrayed against him shortly before he is attacked, thereby allowing him to react to that danger before it comes at him. **'Mental Oppression' - If fighting against Biological CPUs, Extendeds or Newtypes, Krane can use his mental powers and senses to put pressure on an enemy's mind causing them to make mistakes. *'Extremely talented Pilot' - Krane is described as the Greatest Pilot in the entire Milky Way, as of yet. *'Artfully Strategical Mind' - Krane is described as the greatest Strategist and Tactician in all the Earth circumference, his plans are never predictable, his only regret is not requesting command of ZAFT during the First Bloody Valentine War. *'Elite Soldier' - Krane has the skills of an ultimate soldier, in a hand-to-hand fight he has yet to be defeated. He has strength, Speed, Intellect, Agility and reaction speed surpassing Naturals and Coordinators. *'Political Training' - Krane was well trained in Politics by both Rau Le Creuset and Gilbert Durandal.